The Dark Ones
by kittycatDc
Summary: Set after 4X23. Killian Jones and Emma Swan rule together as the Dark Ones. Emma's heart is set with revenge and Killian will stop at nothing to give his True Love what she desires. However one unexpected vision leads Killian in fear for their loss of power. Together they are the darkest villains any realm has ever seen. [Dark CaptainSwan]
1. Chapter 1

_This is my take on Emma Swan being the dark one. Everything up to season 5, has taken place. I do mention certain things that happened in season 5, however I took my own path with the whole "Dark One" lore. Sometimes i think OUaT can be a little too PG and sometimes I really just want to see heros' killing people and a lot more violence and sex. I felt it could've been explored with Killian and Emma being the Dark Ones, but unfortunately it did not happen. So this is my take on that._ Hopefully everyone enjoys it! I really appreciate reviews however this is my first Fanfic, so please go easy on me. Also super open to suggestions, if anyone has any ideas feel free to let me know in the reviews.

*This takes place in Storybrooke immediately after Emma casts a curse causing everyone to lose their memories.*

"Emma love, why are you doing this?" Killian's piercing green eyes filled somberly. They all stood confused at Granny's diner with no memory of the past three months. Emma was the Dark One and somehow, not that he remembers, he failed her. The cold stern glare she gave Snow her own mother, along with her hostile attitude chilled him to the core. The soft green eyes that belonged to Emma Swan were long gone. They were replaced by pure darkness. In a puff of grey smoke, she was gone leaving everyone to recollect themselves and prepare for the worst. Regina, Snow, David, Robin and Killian were left speechless

* * *

Belle was useless. With all the questions Killian bombarded her with, she failed to be of some assistance. He was getting hopeless and even worse, he was getting impatient. It was a week since Dark Emma made an appearance. Life felt as if it was in a standstill in Storybrooke. Snow and Charming had gone on with their lives as if nothing. They told him "just have hope." It bloody irked him. How could they sit around and do nothing? Whilst they lived on with their merry life, Killian spent day after day at the library studying the Dark One lore. That was useless too. Everyone was so bloody useless. He just wanted to hold Emma again. Things had just become real between them then, this had to go and happen. Why couldn't they just be happy? Killian was about to call it a night and reach for his flask. He needed a drink. Suddenly his body was engulfed in grey smoke.

"Fancy seeing you here, captain." Suddenly he was aboard his ship. He could recognize the smell and creaky floorboards anywhere. Emma sat seductively smug against a wooden table. She looked, no she WAS different. Her hair was platinum blonde almost silver and was now cut short with razored ends. Everything she wore was black leather and skin tight. He had to admit he was taking quite the liking to the new attire, but his expression wouldn't admit that. As thrilled as he was to see her, seeing her like this felt wrong. Her complexion looked even paler in contrast to the warm glowing skin he was accustomed to.

"Ah, so no crocodile skin?" Killian asked keeping his distance.

"If that's what you want then I can be whatever you want." Emma stated inching confidently closer to him. Even the tone she spoke in was different. It was calm and collected. There was no trace of fear in it. The Emma he knew would never dare be this bold.

"I don't want you." Her expression didn't falter with his words. Instead she raised an eyebrow almost mocking him. Clearly she saw right through him "At least not like this Emma. You're not really you." It literally ached him to talk to her like this.

"You're right about that. I'm different. I'm better. I don't have those pathetic walls to keep people back anymore. I'm confident. I know what I want. Killian I'm ready for a life with you." Emma placed her soft dainty hand on Killian's shoulder. She felt the cold leather against her palm and as she inched even closer, he brought his lips to her. If she wasn't afraid of losing him, she might've gloated. She felt as if there was no way his love and devotion for her could vanish as easily as her light magic. The kiss was full or rage and desire. His rage was due to his inability to help heal her of this darkness. The desire however, was the emotion he feared. He liked this. The darkness was calling to him through her.

"But Swan, I liked those walls. I didn't care how many I had to knock down to get to you. Don't you get it, that's the you I fell in love with."

"That's not fair. You aren't even trying." Emma released her grip on Killian before she lost her temper. Her expression dulled into sadness. How could he be so cold. She hadn't even done anything worthy of this treatment. And Killian knew it. "We could have EVERYTHING. A house. A family. True love. An actual life together. Everything you wanted with me but I never let you have. I wasn't even able to tell you I loved you without either of us being on the verge of death." She spoke the truth and Killian knew it. He did want all of those things. Just the sound of her saying those words killed him. How could he say no to such an enticing offer? Killian stayed silent looking down at the wooden floor.

"Fine. Have it your way." Emma's eyes filled somberly. She lifted her hand and signaled a wave, then the gray cloud took her.

"Wait" Emma heard hook speak softly.

"No." She spoke to herself as if to withhold herself from staying on the ship a second longer.

How dare he reject her. She was doing this for him. After all it was his fault she was the Dark One in the first place. Why was the Darkness so repulsive to him? She had never felt stronger. Her veins pooled with pure ultimate power. She needed to cause havoc.

* * *

Emma felt the town was a little too quite the next morning and Killian's rejection wasn't settling well with her emotions. Her master scheme could wait, today she needed to feel victorious. She needed to rage.

"Please Emma this isn't you." Snow screamed as Charming restrained his hysteric wife. The dramatics they were causing practically made her nauseous.

"Now why does _everyone_ keep saying that." Emma quipped as she formed a fireball at her palm. The warmth of it gave her such an adrenaline rush. She adored this fear everyone harbored for her.

"Stop right there Emma. Savior or not, we will not let you harm Snow nor this town." Leroy proclaimed acting heroic in front of the Charming's. His band of dwarves followed prepared for battle. The sight of them lining up raising their swords and shields to her almost caused her to fall over in laughter.

"This must be a joke." She said. However, as they charged at her, she realized it wasn't. With all the joy in her heart she lifted her hand searching for every inch of magic she contained and one by one the seven dwarves turned to cloaked soulless minions. Their eyes gleamed red. Emma laughed wickedly.

"I've never seen anyone do that. It's like she has them under some mind control spell. How is she so powerful?" Snow spoke softly to her doting husband. Emma who was yards ahead previously, suddenly appeared directly behind them.

"I'm as dark as they come Snow. Hope you're not too upset that I stole your precious minions." Both Charming and Snow jumped at the proximity of her sinister voice. Emma no longer recognized these people. She had no desire for their trust or love. In her eyes they betrayed her. For abandoning her at her time of need, the deserve no mercy. Of course they don't remember ever betraying her due to her removing their memories and casting a dark curse.

"Emma I am your mother. You're good, I know you're in there somewhere." Tears began to run down Snow's face. Anger ran red through Charming as he tried to convince his wife to leave the hell storm Emma was creating.

"But mother dearest this _is_ the real me. I'm reborn. I see so clearly now how selfish you've always been. You chose your husband over me and I am happy to have seen the real you." Emma turned her back to them and began to walk away leaving a permanent flame in the cement as she walked down main street.

* * *

Dark Emma loved a good show. She could see citizens of Storybrooke peeping from their windows in horror. "Join me." Emma purred into her hand and then released the words into the wind. Then, in the ears of every citizen rang those exact words. Snow was right, she was the most powerful person in every realm."

Emma basked in her glory once she arrived home. She made a fool of her parents. They must look so pathetic to everyone right now. There was no way in hell they stood a chance against her. She sat at her dining table in her big lonely manor that she conjured the second she arrived back to town. Being alone had its perks but right now she just wanted to gloat to someone. She wanted to feel adored and worshipped. Just like Killian used to do. Her green eyes shifted to the frames hanging on the navy blue walls. Henry. Emma's heart throbbed. She didn't even think that was possible anymore. She missed him the most out of everyone who left her. The only different between them and him, was Henry was never coming back. A tear rolled down her face as she stopped to analyze all the loss in her life. She quickly whipped it away reminded herself that she will get her vengeance.

Later that night as Emma relaxed her body with a bubble bath in her antique golden lion's foot tub, she heard a sudden commotion on the floor. Opening her eyes searching out of the tub, Emma looked annoyed at the marble floor. "Jefferson," She sighed. There was a black tall hat spinning on the floor rapidly. There was a sense of hesitation within her but after conjuring her Dark One apparel and a face full of makeup, she decided to step into the portal. Before the land appeared she knew where she would end up. Wonderland.

"Swan. It's a pleasure to see you, thanks for coming." His red lips curled up offering her a cup of tea as she stepped into his garden. The day was perfect, the sky was pastel blue and the sun gleamed bright. He sat at the head of a long wooden table that had been covered in moss and exotic looking flowers. The chair he sat in had an exaggerated elongated back support and fuchsia velvet details. Very Wonderland. "Also may I say, it's such a pleasure seeing you embrace that dark side I always knew you had in you."

"Jefferson. The pleasure is mine. It's been what..." Emma sat at the chair opposite on the table to him. "3-4 years since we last saw each other." She raised her hand and brought the multicolored cup of tea to her without spilling. Jefferson raised an eyebrow at the spectacle.

"Just lovely." Jefferson clapped enthusiastically. "How did I ever let you out of my sight,"

"I was never IN your sight Jefferson. However, it's justifiable, I was weak then. Now" Emma snapped her fingers causing more exotic flowers to bloom out of thin air. By now she was just showing off. She loved these new powers. The more she used them the more addicting they became. She even managed to bloom a tiger lily flower in his shirt pocket. "I'm a new woman."

"I heard you were recruiting. I think I can be a very valuable asset to your team."

"Please, what do you have to offer Jefferson?"

"You mean besides my ability to create portals" His blank expression bored her. "I'm sorry Swan, but portals are tough to come by these days." He sipped his tea arrogantly as she nodded her head.

"You mean like…" Emma snapped her fingers. "this." The ground began to shake and some of Jefferson's table décor began to fall over. As Jefferson stared flabbergasted a ripple appeared in the clear sky. This ripple showed a still image of Emma's home back in Storybrooke. She stood up and placed one leg in. "Coming?" She extended a hand to him. Really at this point she was basking in the glory of his embarrassment. She couldn't resist.

"How did you?" Jefferson could barely speak. He sat frozen in his chair for a few seconds before moving towards the ripple. "Nobody can create portals out of thin air." He finally declared once fully through.

"Why does everyone keep underestimating me?" She asked more to herself. She sat on her king size bed crossing her legs as she noticed Jefferson admiring them in the skin tight long leather skirt she wore. She followed his eyes as they trailed down her body.

"You've become the Dark One." Jefferson smiled. He had met many Dark Ones, but none as powerful and especially not as beautiful as Emma. How did she do it?

"Yes. But I'm a special type of Dark One, I can show you all my tricks if you'd life." Emma declared uncrossing her legs and grinning at his excitement.

* * *

It had only been three days since Killian saw Emma but he couldn't help but miss her. Some moments he half expected her to summon him to her home so he could just tell her how he really felt. He truly felt terrible for how he left things. He didn't give her a chance to explain. After their encounter, Killian called it quits at the library and moved on to spending his days at the Rabbit Hole. If the people of Storybrooke called him a drunk before, imagine what they would say about him now. Almost every second of every day he was obliterated. Robin and David stopped by every now and then to check up on him, but they didn't understand. Nobody missed Emma like he did. Everyone basically acted like she had died and moved on with their lives. Robin had Regina, and David had Snow. But him? He was alone.

"I've been in your shoes before Killian. Except I didn't turn to alcoholism I turned to books when I was heartbroken by a Dark One." He recognized her beautiful soft voice before he even saw the brunette.

"You don't have to pity me like the rest of these fools, love." Killian took a swig of his drink and slammed his cup down hard. He reeked of rum. Belle slid into the bar stool next to him. Her blue eyes full of hope.

"Have you seen her recently? I heard she burned down city hall and turned Snow's seven dwarves into some type of ghost servants."

"No. And I don't plan to. I think I might've really hurt her."

"You? Hurt _her_?" Belle's eyes widened staring Killian down.

"Aye. She did nothing wrong, she wasn't even off doing evil deeds yet. I just told her flat out I could not accept her as the Dark One." He could sense Belle's disapproval. She was almost as annoying as Snow when it came to True Love. Which she was adamant that him and Emma were.

"You need to fix things. Just because things didn't work between me and Rumple doesn't mean they can't for you and Emma." Normally the mention of the crocodile had stopped fazing him, however for some reason he felt enraged. Hell, he could murder him at this point if they were in the same tavern. He decided to shake the thought out of his head and take heed on Belle's advice.

* * *

After wandering the town like a fool for hours, he realized he had not the foggiest clue where Emma lived. He knew she conjured some grand mansion somewhere from the rumors he heard, however by now he was positive she had it cloaked. Finally, after drinking the last of rum in his flask, he felt defeated. Out of last resort he found himself on Madam Mayor's residence.

"Are you drunk guy liner?" Her harsh words never surprised him. Regina tightened her eggshell robe, clearly she had been asleep. Guilt washed through him briefly, but then he remembered finding Emma was worth whatever he had to do.

"Pirates don't get drunk." He sneered prying open her front door wider. "I need to find Emma. I am asking for your help Regina."

"You sure you're ready to see her like that again?" Regina furrowed a brow concerned. She might not be exactly friends per say with Hook, but she truly resented his situation. She wouldn't wish it on him, no matter how annoying he was.

"She needs me. If anyone can save her, it's me. She nearly killed her own parents a few days ago."

"I heard" her expression dropped saddened. "Alright, I'll start a locator spell. Bring me a personal item of hers and meet me at my vault."

Killian agreed and he was off.

* * *

"Emma Swan. I know you're in there!" Killian yelled at what appeared to him as an empty lot. Regina's spell led him here and due to an invisible energy not allowing him to venture forward, he assumed he was in the right place.

It took only a few seconds for the energy to allow him in. As he approached he heard a soft female voice whisper his name in his ear. He stopped at the wooden porch stairs. Then she appeared at the front door in a long silk black robe. A smile was carved onto her face.

"Don't tell me…" Her eyes drifted along his rugged appearance. "You realized I was right and you're sorry?" Her grin was full of pride.

"Aye" Killian nodded appearing defeated. Even if Emma didn't have heightened senses she could smell the rum on him miles away. A part of her actually found it romantic that this was his life without her. "I was too quick to judge and you did not deserve that love. I am eternally sorry" Emma's eye glistened as she heard Killian apologize. He began to walk closer to her.

"When are you coming back to bed babe." Jefferson appeared behind Emma grabbing her waist clearly seeing Killian. Emma jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oooh, almost forgot about you." Emma looked at him as more of an inconvenience than a partner.

"What's he doing here?" Killian asked beginning to lose his temper. His blood was boiling and a murderous rage flooded through him. How dare this swine lay hands on his true love. Out of pure anger as Killian's fist formed and he began to approach Jefferson a grey cloud formed around his hand and a dagger appeared. Killian was too filled with rage as Jefferson began to insult him to even question what was going on. All that he could assume was that Emma conjured it there.

Emma didn't have to infer his sentiments, their bodies were linked and she sensed the anger. Just like she sensed the loneliness the days prior. As she witnessed Killian bring the dagger to Jefferson's neck, her heart skipped a beat. Killian was laughing with pure joy. To satisfy his villainous nature, Killian created a nonfatal cut to draw blood. Jefferson looked at Emma with pure horror. "Would today be the day?" Emma wondered. She could've slowed down time or conjured the knife out of Killian's hand however, she was so hell-bent on watching the fight play out, she never thought death would be an end result. As Killian aimed for the plunge, Jefferson managed to head butt Killian resulting in the dagger falling. Both men fell to the grass to acquire the dagger in their possession. As Jefferson grabbed hold, he was able to elbow Killian and get the higher ground. Emma inched closer to witness everything. Jefferson sat on Killian holding his body completely down with his weight, as Killian urged him to get it over with.

"What are you waiting for mate, get on with it." Killian spit out blood.

Jefferson used all his energy and drove the dagger straight down into Killian's heart. Now Jefferson had killed many people, but this felt different. There was no blood in the wound. Ignoring the body, he felt accomplished and quickly looked to Emma for recognition. Her eyes only caught him momentarily, then she wandered down back Kilian. The smile she had on full display was wicked. She knew.

"Why isn't he dead?" Jefferson called out exhibiting shock.

"Why haven't you guessed it by now. Are you that mad?" Emma mocked snapping her fingers. In an instant Excalibur appeared. She wielded the sword with dignity. It was her most prized possession. So much labor went into establishing the sword, she felt the need to brag to someone. Killian began to rise equally confused with the dagger still present in his chest. He was able to drive out the dagger as if it never truly was there. There was no wound. No blood. No pain.

"It can't be. You united the swords." Jefferson shook his head cowering in fear. "You're both the Dark One. That's never been done before."

"Catch Killy" Emma with ease passed Excalibur to Killian as she approached a mad Jefferson. "Now this might hurt. But I really don't care." She placed her hand on his chest and ripped his heart out gracefully.

"You're just like Cora and the Evil Queen. "Jefferson shuttered as Emma began to press tighter and tighter on his red glowing heart.

"No hatter. I'm their nightmare." The heart ashes shriveled on to the grass as Emma opened her palm. She had been the Dark One for a few months now, however this actually was the first heart she ripped out. She remembered back when she practiced light magic how sinister it seemed, but now she found it calming to have someone's life at her hands. She looked at Killian, who still looked like he had a lot of questions and motioned for him to go inside with her.

* * *

"How do you feel Killian." Emma purred into his ear as she sat on the grey tufted couch next to him.

"I feel reborn." His equally sinister smile enthralled her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much for reading and staying with me! This is all new to me so I'm open to any tips and tricks. I do mention some things from season 6, however not to worry they aren't exactly spoilers since I change them to benefit the story. I wanted to get very dark with this, due to how much I adore the villains in OUaT. I hope you guys like this and if you do PLEASE review me, I would love to know your thoughts. Thanks again!_

* * *

As soon as Hook accepted the Darkness and welcomed it in, it was lights out. His eyes flickered black for a second or two similar to how Emma's looked when she was first turned. There was something demonic in the appearance. He winced at the pain of the power entering his veins and blood. Emma did all she could do and transported them to her bedroom, and did everything in her power to relax him including giving him a soft loving massage on his shoulders. She was ready to let him in on the truth. After all he deserved it. She just hoped he was ready for it. He was the most important thing to her in all the realms in this very moment. The Darkness allowed her to feel love at a tenfold increase. The old Emma Swan could never admit her feelings to this marvelous man who lay in front of her, but now all she could do was wait for him to awake so she could kiss him as passionately as she ever had. Emma swept some of Killian's raven black hair out of face as she caressed his face waiting for his return. "Might as well give you these." She spoke softly to him knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her. She pressed her index finger in the center of his bushy brows firmly. As the memories flowed out of her finger she saw the tiny visuals transferring back into his memory. The only set back to being the Dark One had to be that she had to remove Killian's memory. She remember his blank expression as she hovered over him on the ground back in the Enchanted Forest removing his memories of becoming the Dark One. But she had no choice, Killian would understand. She hoped.

Killian's adoration for Emma knew no bounds. However, somehow the bond between them felt so prominent and stronger than ever knowing now what he knows. Something almost even felt magical between their connection. He had felt terrible for the manner in which he had treated her. He spoke to her as if the Darkness was repulsive, when in reality now that he sensed it inside of him, it was strength. It was love. It was power. It was the answer to everything he had ever wanted. No more death. No more weakness. This was the life he was entitled to.

"You're awake." Emma noticed Killian's eyes fluttering open as he lay in bed with his head elevated. He smiled at her warmth.

"How long was I out for?" Killian asked still groggy from his sleep.

"About a week" She declared clasping her hand into his.

"A WEEK?" His eyes widened as he looked around the room in a frenzy. Emma's heart skipped a beat at this sudden reaction. She recoiled away from him pondering on if he had any recollection on the events that took place before his sleep. Did he remember accepting the Darkness? Killian lifted his hands memorized by them.

"Killian…Do you remember anything before you passed out?" Her voice quivered with fear. It was ironic that she was the Dark One but she still had her old weakness. Losing him. She couldn't lose any more people who she genuinely cared for. She could not go through removing his memories again. It was painful enough the first time.

"Yes" Killian stood from the bed. He studied his hands, arms and chest as if his own body was foreign to him. The memories flooded through him. He was the Dark One alongside his True Love. He had lived over 300 years and he had never felt this amount of ecstasy. He had pillaged villages, ravished historic woman, and had stolen realms of treasure, yet this was the moment he truly felt alive. "Emma. Love. You've made me a new man, how could I ever repay you." His hands yearned to hold her that instant. Everything about him felt lighter yet stronger. He remembered the first time he found out he was the Dark One. How could he be so foolish to impale himself. The thought of choosing death over the Darkness seemed idiotic to him now.

"Oh thank gods!" She rejoiced in his firm arms that always made her feel safe. "I was so worried you wouldn't remember and I would have to go back to hiding the truth. I don't ask anything from you but to rule by my side. _Together_." A spark flickered between the two. He wanted nothing more. Emma giggled as Killian dipped her into a soft romantic kiss. She cupped her hands adoringly against his rough stubble and his arm rested gently on her back.

"I had the foggiest dream." Killian released her from his grasp. Emma looked ahead interested in what he had to say. "I found myself in a forest I could not recognize. Don't know if it was a reality or an illusion my mind created. But everything felt so real. I ran into a strange woman. I believe her name was Nimue." Emma's eyes glistened at the narration. It was one that she lived herself. "This woman was wicked. The lass acted as a teacher navigating me deeper and deeper into the forest, and instructing me on these new strange powers. When the forest grew pitch black, she forced me into combat. I ripped her heart out and the moment it reached my palm, my body began to glow. Then I awoke here with you." She hugged him tighter knowing he had completed the Dark One trials. Emma remembered the painful agonizing trials that ultimately gave her the abilities. They were brutal and arduous, however only a few Dark One's were chosen for them. The one's who succeeded grew more powerful than the last. She herself was reluctant to take them, but to seek the revenge she deserved, she needed the power. In a way she was memorized, her trials took nearly a month.

"That wasn't a dream Killian. It was real. It's how we absorb the darkest magic the Dark One mythology has to offer. The forest was an alternate realm. Some call it the Dark Forest. It's identical to the Enchanted Forest, however it's a mystic realm riddled with natural wraps into pocket universes within the realm itself. Only the darkest creatures and villains can exist there. Some sorcerer or god created it to entrap them." She shrugged feeling incompetent for not having the facts complete. "No one knows. Dark Ones like you and I can visit through dreams and enchantments, but no one can truly enter or leave. At least not yet." She stated the last sentence with a wicked undertone.

"There is so much I want to learn."

"And I will teach you." Emma clasped her hand into Killian's good hand and transported them to the front steps of her, or should she say _their_ home. "For now, let's be evil together." The evil grin Killian was beginning to worship grew wide on her pale face.

* * *

"Any last words." Emma chuckled with the bottom of her black thigh high heel to pathetic Mr. Gold's neck. Belle Snow and Charming stood unable to help in panic. It was just a regular day for these fools when Emma taught Killian how to force drag someone. Gold was ripped out of his antique shop with his back scraping against the pavement all through Main Street. They laughed full of pure evil as havoc began.

"Tell your guard dog to ceasefire dearie, or there will be hell to pay." He grunted out the words with great strain as Emma begin to step deeper into his neck. She gleamed at the lovely sight. Killian was finally getting the revenge he deserved. She wanted nothing more than to satisfy his urge.

"He's not my guard dog you degenerate. He's my King." Emma released her heel from his neck only to hover over him and watch him squirm in fear as she pretended to strike him. "But I'm his Queen, and I want nothing more than to see him rip your heart out." She pressed against his chest just to reach in and squeeze his heart to foreshadow the pain he was about to feel.

"Killian stop this isn't you!" Belle shouted as she cringed at the sight of Emma hurting her ex-husband.

" _Gods_ love, I'm truly sorry, now I realize how irksome that sentence sounds." Killian spoke to Emma ignoring the brunette pleading for the crocodile's life. Emma smiled walking closer to him.

"Belle, if anything we're doing you a favor. This man not only hurt you but he killed Killian's ex-lover. Neal's mother. He needs to pay." Emma tried to resonate with Belle, but she gave Emma the cold shoulder.

"This isn't the way to do it. He- "Killian was open to hearing Belle's words out when a piercing ringing punctured his ear. The pain brought him to his knees. Emma dropped focus on using her magic to force Gold down to the ground to rush over to Killian's side. Killian winced as the noise grew louder and he felt his body giving in. His ear began to fill with blood.

"Fuck. I forgot about that." Emma placed her hand on Killian's shoulder. She knew what was happening to him. She instantly transported them to her personal underground magic room that he had yet to see.

* * *

Emma rested Killian on a stone chair. The room was dark besides the fire torches she used to navigate through the room with. This was the first hide out Emma conjured in her commencement of accepting the Darkness. It had every element necessary for her spells and potions. At a dark marble desk stood a large leather bound book that seemed to have its own energy and hovered effortlessly in the air. Emma knew exactly what spell she needed to use.

"Take this Kilian" Emma brought a vile to his mouth and forced him to consume it. The second the liquid entered his system the ringing stopped. The blood on his ear cleared. There was no pain only tranquility.

"What was that"

"The potion or the pain?"

"Both"

"The pain was your ability being fully formed in you by the original Dark One Nimue." Emma pressed her hand against Killian's forehead out of instinct. He wasn't burning up like she had. The potion truly worked. "The potion removes all traces of pain from your body. However, they have to be transported somewhere. It doesn't just disappear." Emma raised a cocky eyebrow. Killian knew what she meant. She transported the pain into Gold. Killian humored himself with thought of the crocodile squirming in pain and not understanding what was happening. While he was being gifted with an ability, Gold was the one who suffered the pain.

"Have I told you how lovely you are lately." Killian guided Emma's lips to his by holding her chin. The warmth that radiated in him through the kiss brought him peace.

"You have, but doesn't mean I mind hearing it again." Emma exhaled between his soft adoring kisses.

As he pulled apart from Emma, Killian froze. He felt the same sensation he felt when his blood first filled with Darkness. He literally felt his magic glowing minus the discomfort. Pressing a hand to his temple Killian closed his eyes. He felt as if he had voyaged to another dimension accidently. His body sensed movement but his feet stood stiff exactly where they were. Following the movement, he opened his eyes and felt like an outsider looking in. It was as if he was a bird watching in on someone else's life. Suddenly Gold appeared. He was speaking to Belle in front of the Jolly Roger. What the hell was she doing there? Why wasn't Gold in pain like he should be? Gold was shouting threats to Belle. The brunette looked distressed and conflicted. "And don't forget whose child you're carrying." Gold filled with rage turning his back to Belle. A single tear fell down Belle's face as she was left hopeless. Even as the Dark One, Killian felt sorry for Belle. He always had a soft spot for her. Poor woman did not deserve to have fallen in love with a beast like Gold.

"How long was I out." Killian asked still standing in the spot he was when he first went into this alternate world.

"What are you talking about?" Emma studied him. "You've been here the whole time."

"That's odd. I closed my eyes and saw some sort of vision. It felt like I was watching for near 10 minutes."

"Ah. That's your ability." Killian still stood confused. "You can see the future. Like Nimue. No other Dark One has possessed that ability besides her. Well that's if you don't count Gold's coward action when he took the Seers ability. I have the ability to read minds."

"Aye. I'm growing quite fond of this Darkness." Killian pulled Emma into a warm embrace. "Also I can think of some fun with your gift to read minds." He purred into her ear nuzzling against her neck.

"Don't worry you filthy pirate. I actually can't read YOUR mind. It doesn't work that way with Dark Ones" Emma pressed her body against Killian as he planted kisses against her neck. When he looked back at her he had this look of hunger in his eyes. Emma wrapped her arms against his neck and brought his lips crashing against hers passionately. Emma brought her leg up to him as he began to back her into the nearby wall and pressed into her. With every initial touch Emma grew more and more intoxicated with her pirate. Her stomach burned with lust. "Oh you minx." Killian groaned under his breath as Emma bit his lip. She could feel Killian's excitement. Although they have been intertwined in this love affair from 2 to 3 years on and off, they had never been this intimate. The old Emma had a major fear of intimacy, she was scared for Killian to see her naked and vulnerable. She was scared not to live up to his expectations. After all, he was 300 years old and had slept with a multitude of woman.

"What do you want from me pirate." Emma said seductively as Killian realized she had transported them to the bedroom. Somehow it looked different that before. The bed was larger and now had black silk sheets. Killian hovered on top of Emma as her beautiful figure clad in leather lay underneath him. She was a goddess in his eyes. He had always wanted her like this. As Kilian stood still basking in every minor detail of her body in this position, Emma reached from his leather pants tie. She clearly wanted something.

"Emma love." Killian transported himself off of her and off the bed altogether. He stood over the bed frame as she lay alone on the bed. "Trust me I want you. I can't believe I'm saying this. But just because we are the Dark Ones doesn't mean we should rush into this. You're special to me. And I want this to be special."

Emma lifted her head confused. She assumed Killian wanted this. She just wanted to give him what he wanted. She could feel herself blushing. Even the Dark One gets embarrassed. Killian snapped his fingers and with the blink of an eye had the room full of bouquets of roses. "Don't hate me love. I want to do things right. Take you on dates and what not. Given it'll probably be after ripping hearts out, but none the less I want that for us." Emma couldn't help but warm at Killian's words. She loved him. He stuck true to his chivalrous nature, Dark One or not.

* * *

"You sure you really want to stay here on the Jolly Roger and not in our home." Emma lingered on to his hand as Killian sat on his bed aboard the ship. She attempted to convince Killian but he had his mind made up. It wasn't that Killian didn't want to sleep next to his blonde Dark One but he didn't trust himself. She was far too irresistible. Simply her seducing him almost made him cave. He would never forgive himself if he didn't wait until the timing was right. They had only been on one official date and even then, it was a year ago. Killian would just have to spend the night thinking of her and not actually being with her. At least, he finally felt like he could be himself around her. She knew his darkest secrets, and she liked them. She adored his murderous pirate tales and he adored to hear her scheme about revenge. They were a match made in hell.

"No Swan. I'm not sure." His smirk made her weak at the knees. The Darkness enhanced his charming looks. Something Emma did not even think possible.

Emma left eventually after realizing she was exhausted and deciding she needed the rest. The whole week Killian was asleep, Emma never left his side even for rest. Granted, due to her being the Dark One she didn't really need the sleep. However, her powers felt stronger when she was well rested.

As Killian closed his eyes and was on the verge of drifting into a deep sleep. Another vision came to him. This time with the knowledge Emma gave him he was able to be in more control. He saw Gold and Belle again. However, by now Killian saw she had given birth to a baby boy. She seemed miserable. Gold was his usual self, angry and abusive. It humored him that even no longer the Dark One, Gold felt it proper to treat Belle that way. After a few more visions, they began to appear distorted. Almost as if somebody didn't want him to see these visions. It took a little more effort on his part, but the visions continued despite the distortions. He cringed at the sight. It was Emma, somebody he couldn't tell who but someone who wore a clocked hood was removing the Darkness from her. It literally pained him to continue watching, but he had to for Emma. The clocked figure held Excalibur, and impaled her with it. Once the sword entered her the black midst that filled both of them began to come out of her mouth. It didn't make sense. From what Emma had told him, it was near impossible to remove the Darkness from either of them. But there it was taking place in his visions. Where was he? Killian examined the vision closer, and he suddenly saw his lifeless body lying on the grass. He needed to stop this. He needed to tell Emma.

* * *

"What does this all even mean?" Emma stood still in thought. Killian first thing the next morning appeared in Emma's magic room to inform her. He was curious if her spell book would have something on how to prevent this. Unfortunately, she was just as clueless as him. Nothing made sense. Who actually had the power to defeat them. Emma and Killian are the strongest Dark Ones in history to ever live besides Nimue.

"Emma, we have to do something. We can escape to Neverland where time stands still. Or bloody hell any other realm for that matter. My vision took place in this realm."

"No. I don't want to run. How will that look?"

"This isn't running love. We are being smart."

"You know I can't leave until I get my revenge on my parents." Emma signed clearly frustrated. Killian knew she would say this, but he needed her to understand. He didn't want to lose her.

"Emma." Killian grabbed her by the hand and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Why stick to creating havoc in this small ratty town of Storybrooke, when we can return to the Enchanted Forrest and actually rule it. We can be a real King and Queen."

"Deal" Emma's frown lifted as soon as her imagination ran wild. Imagine that, living in a castle with Killian and actually controlling a whole army. She was able to manipulate the seven dwarves into joining her so quickly, she could only imagine how fast it would take to manipulate knights. She would make the Evil Queen look like a frail old woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello! Thanks so much to all of you following the story and keeping up with my updates I truly appreciate it! I've fallen in love with this story and I have so many ideas for it that I think everyone will enjoy. Also I have a lot coming up in the next few chapter, so stay tuned. Please leave reviews I would really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy that last section(:_**

* * *

It had been a full month since Killian and Emma stepped foot through a portal leading them to the Enchanted Forest. Emma still wasn't too happy about leaving Storybrooke without revenge, but Killian promised her time and time again, it would be hers. They decided to take up residence in the very castle Emma was born in. The Charming's palace. The palace was in shambles upon their arrival. Vines were growing through rooms and moss covered the floors. It might've been aesthetically pleasing, but they needed a modern place with modern technology to rule. Emma was too used to modern restrooms to give it up now. Critters of all kinds began to inhabit the decaying castle. It was quite the scene. Emma and Killian fell even deeper in love creating the place from scratch. They would take turns designing the rooms with magic and Emma couldn't help but laugh every time Killian failed miserably. What could she say, the man had no sense for home décor. All Killian wanted to conjure was nautical themed wallpaper and boat shaped beds. Emma settled with allowing him to assign anchor shaped soaps in every bathroom. All 78 of them. Their master bedroom was their pride and joy. The bed was an enormous white oak regal frame with a sheer glistening canopy that had a chandelier hovering over it. The ceilings were high giving them a vast amount of space for artwork. Emma decided it would be the perfect place to hang painted portraits of Killian and her once they ruled the land. As they worked on the bedroom all Emma could think about was the long passionate nights they would soon have. It didn't take long for them to acquire servants. All they had to do was stop by nearby villages and snap their fingers and people became their mindless drones. People cowered in fear the second they stepped foot into their villages. It only took a week or two for word to spread of their reputation. After that Emma and Killian decided it was time to recruit people into their circle. After all they needed people who weren't mindless drones to help them rule. They decided it best to split separate ways. They would cover more ground that way. Emma took the forest, she hoped she might run into either her Snow's enemies or friends who she could convince to turn against her. Killian being a pirate took to the sea and all the ports nearby to recruit wise captains and other pirates. It pained them to be apart. But they knew they needed to work fast.

"Love, it's so good to see you or whatever this is anyways" Killian's vibrant blue eyes glistened as a holograph of Emma appeared to him. With their seemingly unrestricted magic they've been able to communicate almost every night through these futuristic holograms. To Killian they were beyond foreign but Emma had seen them in movies enough to decrease the shock factor. "How has your luck been. Hopefully better than mine." Killian sat back in his bed in his bed chamber aboard the Jolly Roger.

"It's been a long day." Emma exhaled wishing she was wrapped in her pirate's arms. "I recruited some of the merry men as muscle, however as for members of the council I feel useless. No one is exactly ecstatic about bowing down to a Dark One. As if that were a bad thing. Don't they realize I have all the magic to protect them at my fingertips." She rolled her eyes curling up with a pillow in her arms. She felt defeated. This crown technically was her birth right, but the moment she stepped in a tavern to speak, people feared her. They wouldn't even listen to her. Why was the Enchanted Forest filled with cowards? At this point she would've settled for mindless drones if it meant not being apart from Killian. This past month and a half she's spent with him as the Dark Ones have been the time of her life. People always associate the Dark One with a disassociation for love, but when your True Love is also a Dark One, it comes quite simple. "How about you?"

"Well I ran into Ursula at sea. She heard we are taking the kingdom and said her and Maleficent want in. "Killian could see Emma rolling her eyes annoyed in the holograph. "Love, afraid we don't have much of a choice."

"No I suppose not, but it'll be a little difficult leading a kingdom with two women you've slept with." She was clearly frustrated but Killian could tell it wasn't necessarily just with him. His Queen was growing restless and he knew he had to do something soon. That, and he needed a drink. Scavenging from a council has been consuming his time so much, he hardly had time to be drunk.

"C'mon now love. Don't be this way. Things will look up soon." Was all Killian could say. He wished more than anything he could kiss her forehead and give her reassurance. He wanted her to feel like she could depend on him, but right now he knew she was losing faith fast. All Killian had managed to do was recruit his old crew aboard the Jolly Roger, however that was almost a given. Those men would do anything for Killian, including give their lives. "Tomorrow shall be a better day."

"I'm growing tired of this grunt work. If only people could see Snow for the monster she really was. My own mother. Thanks to her my only son is dead." It had been a while since Emma mentioned Henry, but Killian knew deep down he was always on her mind. All of this was for him. She wanted to avenge him. "I need my-OUR revenge."

"Aye. We can agree on that much. Don't exhaust yourself Swan, rest up. I will get you everything you deserve and more love." The words tasted like a vow.

"And I for you pirate." Emma winked as the holograph faded into nothing.

* * *

Killian's back began to ache from riding his horse from village to village looking for candidates for the council. After the comment Emma made on nobody wanting to join them due to them being the Dark Ones, Killian decided to disguise the Darkness and act like the regular pirate he was before. It was odd at first not conjuring items at his whim. He was beginning to get accustomed to the power. It was near midday and he could feel his body begging for some rum. _The Snuggly Duckling_ the bar sign read. "That'll work." Killian sighed as he brought his horse to a halt. He had never heard of it, but it was the nearest tavern to him. It would do.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're Captain Hook right." The man with the dark brown hair and tan skin sat directly in front of Killian in the booth as he was drinking his life away in. The man wore khaki cargo pants and a turquoise vest. Killian slightly recognized the man but couldn't quite put his finger on who he was.

"Bloody hell, it's been quite a while since I've heard that moniker used. Most days I just go by Kilian mate." Killian said as he nursed his drink.

"I'm a huge fan. Truly it's quite the honor the see you up close and personal." The man attempted to shake Killian's hand, then awkwardly lowered it as Killian sneered at the sight. He wasn't exactly one for formalities.

"And you are?"

"Flynn Rider at your service." The man smiled a toothy grin. He was a thief who had his wanted posters plastered over all the trees in the Enchanted Forest just a few years ago.

"The thief who stole the lost princesses crown?" Killian raised a brow sipping his rum.

"Uhh…yes and no. I did indeed steal that crown however I ended up-"

"Save it. Don't care all that much. In fact, at all." Killian was about to snap his fingers and turn this thief into a rat so he would stop pestering him when the large burley bartender stretched a joke out to Flynn. Flynn turned to face the man and made a comment that caused him and the equally large men surrounding the bar to bellow in laughter. "That Flynn" one of the men said in laughter slamming his drink into the bar.

"Are these men your friends?" Killian raised a brow at him.

"More like my wife's friend. But they seem to enjoy my presence whenever they're intoxicated." Killian's brain began to turn. Although the man did seem foolish, he knew he was an excellent thief. Arguably one of the best if you removed pirates and Robin Hood from the equation. Killian potentially could look past his inability to stop talking if it meant making Emma happy. If she wanted to be Queen, he needed to be more proactive.

"Flynn lad, I have a business proposition for you." His green eyes brimmed with determination.

Killian went into detail about how he and Emma wanted to rebuild the Enchanted Forest and establish a new order in the kingdom. That they needed all the help they could get. They needed an army and a council. Flynn seemed interested. The fact alone that Killian considered him worthy had him basically shouting in agreement. Flynn had heard of princess Emma, he knew she was Snow White and Prince Charming's child, however hearing her turn against them intrigued him. Killian was rather vague on the whole revenge scheme; he wasn't sure if he could trust Flynn just quite yet.

"I only have one question for you?" Flynn reclined smugly against the wooden backboard of the booth.

"And what's that mate?"

"Can my wife come? She's been wanting her own kingdom back since the curse hit. Oh she'll love this truly. That woman new stops yapping about getting her people back but they all got sucked up in that stupid dark curse. Did you hear about it?" Killian nodded however it seems Flynn didn't really even care if Killian agreed with him or not. "Maybe after the war you can help us rebuild our castle."

"Sure, don't see why not." Killian agreed putting Flynn's anticipation to rest.

"Actually one more question?"

"What?" Killian was ready to transport himself home and be done with this conversation.

"Who exactly are we up against?"

"Anyone who isn't one us, mainly that being Snow White and the Evil Queen."

Killian decided to spend the night in the village with Flynn and his wife, whom he later learned was named Rapunzel. Go figures he married the lost princess whose crown he once stole. The home was small and humble but it was nice. They seemed happy and in love. Rapunzel, had beautiful long blonde hair, that reminded him of Emma's and only made him miss her even more. Tomorrow, the two would finally be reunited. He wondered if Emma was successful in acquiring any new recruits. Killian learned that the Evil Queen had killed Rapunzel's parent's before she enacted the Dark Curse leaving her an orphan. Her people refused to follow a princess who couldn't even protect her own parents. He could sense the bitterness in her tone when she spoke of them. She wanted revenge just as bad as Emma.

* * *

"Hello love."

"Killian!" Emma shouted feeling drawn to him like a moth to a flame. He immediately clung to her side. She put a firm hand on his chest as if she was in disbelief he was really there. She was taking a bath when Killian surprised her with his appearance. Now their bathroom floor was a mess since she kept splashing around in it due to excitement at seeing him. He was early, meaning he had good news for her. "Oh I missed you too." She half moaned as Killian began kissing her neck while she still lay in her bath. "Why don't we take this somewhere else." Emma snapped her fingers and transported them to their bedroom.

"Now Captain, are you finally going to fuck me?" Emma backed herself up against the bed exposing the black lace corset bodice and black stockings she wore to match. Killian hardened seeing his blonde eager for him. She knew exactly what she would do to him by calling him captain. Everything about her made his mouth water. He had been dreaming of having her like this since he met her 3 years ago. Her pink lips pouted for him almost begging him to touch her. Visuals of what she would do with that mouth aroused him. She was perfect.

"Depends." Emma landed a heel on Killian's chest as he stood tall over her. He softly began to massage her feet and work his way down to her calves. "Have you been a good girl for me"

"No" Emma used her foot to guide him closer to her open legs. "I've actually been very bad. Wicked almost." He growled at her words hitching her legs up against his hips and inching her closer. Eventually he reached her thighs and softly brushed his hands against them, making Emma's stomach curl. The desire she had for him was raw and passionate. Killian looked irresistible from her view. All that dark leather and the light scruff on his face made him look like a rougher man than he already was. His softly tan skin glowed against the moonlight that entered the room through an open window. His lips against hers was too pleasurable to bear. As he slipped his tongue in her mouth, his finger trailed south down her body. Goosebumps formed down her body in anticipation. "Off." She groaned as she drove her fingernails into his leather jacket. She wanted to see her pirate naked. "Not yet, love." He was making her wait. Finally, his fingers reached her lacy panties, he quickly slid them off her and tossed them on to the wooden floor. Emma's free hand that wasn't holding his ran through his dark black hair as he got on his knees pulling her forward on the bed. He pressed one hand against her lower stomach and the other pried her legs apart. With a small kiss on her clit he teased her. "Just fuck me already" she moaned pulling on his hair to bring him up to her. Her entrance pooled with heat.

"No" Killian said as he gave her soft bundle of nerves a soft lick. "I'm going to take my time with you." Emma cussed under her breath as he dove back in. Emma assumed Killian was skilled but she had no clue his touch would feel this good. After some time, her legs began to shake and he could tell she was close. She began to feel her release building up.

"Do you care to explain why you have a full house of guests waiting in your council room for further instruction as to what the HELL they're doing here, while the two of you are just here fucking keeping everyone waiting!" Maleficent appeared in a cloud of green smoke startling both Killian and Emma. Immediately both of them with a snap of their finger made themselves decent. They weren't embarrassed to be caught, they were fuming to have been interrupted.

"Dragon you must have some kind of death wish to interrupt us like that." Emma dressed back in her traditional all black leather and approached the tall blonde with her chest raised and blood boiling. Killian immediately followed still feeling hot.

"Hey Emma love, why don't we take it down a notch." Killian said stepping between them. "She's kind of right, we should head to address the council, it's my fault for coming up here first."

"Gods Killian if I didn't love you so much and also if I wasn't looking forward to that orgasm you're still going to give me; I would actually murder you." With that said she disappeared into a grey cloud of smoke. The look on her face was dead serious, and if Killian was being honest scared him.

"Mal, what the fuck were you thinking." Killian stepped closer to her speaking with a firm tone. Maleficent curled her lips and restrained herself from laughing.

"I am sorry. Okay. That's not what I expected to find when I transported myself here. I just heard noise and I decided to follow it." She studied him as she walked around him in a circle suspiciously. "You seem different?"

"How so"

"You seem darker than you did in the last realm." All she could do was look him up and down trying to put her finger on what it was,

"If you _must_ know. I am the Dark One. Or well Emma and I are the Dark Ones." He confessed raising a hand to conjure himself a goblet of wine. Her face was dumbstruck. For once in her life she had no words. This was the last thing she would've expected out of those two. "What? Need I perform a little song and dance for you to get the jest?"

"Hook, don't be a dick." She rolled her eyes as he grinned. "What happened to the romantic pirate captain that once courted me?"

"He disappeared the moment he found out you were a bloody dragon who lays giant eggs." He sneered stepping away, just about ready to transport to the council room.

"Wait before you go, wash your beard. It smells like pussy." Maleficent laughed as she disappeared into the smoke.


End file.
